Lonely Dreams
by lassenri
Summary: Harry was beaten and treated like a slave when he lived at his Aunt and Uncle's leaving him scared both physically and emotionally. Unfortunately, that doesn't fade overnight and neither does Harry's emotion magic. He needs a hero, but who would help a monster like him? Warning: Attempt suicide, Bullying and Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own harry potter.**

CHAPTER 1: Rescue

Harry shuffled back further into the cupboard and covered his face as his long hair tangled around his feet. Yelling and thrashing echoed through the door, filling the small male with fear and hope as another yelp was herd from Aunt Petunia.

"Where is he?" Came the low grumble of the stranger.

_I'm here! I'm right here!_ Harry thought, tears falling down his face. If he wasn't found, he would get in trouble again and he didn't know how much more he could take.

Loud foot steps echoed closer to Harry's door and the small boy lifted his face in hope and despair. The door creaked open and light filled the damp room, hurting Harry's eyes and making him flinch back, curling into a ball while hiding his face in the old rag he wore.

"Harry?" Came a deep voice as a large man knelt in closer, reaching out a large arm towards the boy. Harry's large green eyes widened blinked before the boy straightened his back and held out his dirty hand.

"Are... you ta...taking me away?" Harry's voice was weak and the giant had to lean in to hear him.

"Ai. Ill be takin' you to ya new school. Sound fun?" The giant smiled kindly, kinder than any Harry had ever seen before and opened his arms in a welcoming manner. Harry nodded slowly before creeping forward and snuggling into the giants chest. He didn't know the man, didn't now many people at all really, but he gave off a warm feeling and Harry trusted him.

"Now you look here! That BOY is in OUR care and he is NOT LEAVING!" Vernon was red and sweaty, his fat face scrunched in a stretched growl.

"No, I AM takin' little Harry here. Now if you'll excuse me..." The giant picked up Harry gently and began to make his way to the door, pushing past Vernon like he was a doll on the floor and slamming the door behind him.

Slowly he made his way to a small motorbike before plonking himself onto the machine, making it creak slightly under the weight. Harry's grip on the giant tightened and he closed his eyes. He'd never been past the front door of his Aunt and Uncle's home and he felt very out of place doing so. The child herd a low grumbling before a cold breeze picked up his hair and made his legs tingle. Something in the boy's stomach churned and he opened his eyes, regretting it instantly as the motorbike the giant was riding had no solid ground beneath it, no ground at all in fact, rather the darkness of the night sky and cool grey clouds.

"Y'all right?" The giant hummed earning a small nod in return. "You can go to sleep If ya want. We got a bit of a way to go"

Harry nodded again slowly before closing his eyes. "Mister? Whats your name?" The boy yawned and snuggled closer to the giants chest.

"Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid"

o0oHARRYo0oPOTTERo0o

When Harry fell asleep on Hagrid, he didn't awake again until they were at the second volt at Gringots and when he did finally open his eyes it was to find himself in cloths that normal people where, bandaides on his cuts, hands clean, and legs bandaged. The boy gasped slightly, earning himself a worried stair from Hagrid.

"W...where are we...?" Harry looked up and down, now realizing he was seated in a strange mine cart with seats.

"Don't you worry Harry. Just getting some materials and you some money"

"Money?"

"To get your school books." Hagrid chuckled at the confused boy before stepping into the cart and sitting, closely followed by a small, strange looking creature.

"How do we know what to get?" Harry yawned, stretching his back slightly. Hagrid smiled before dipping his hand into one of his large pockets, pulling out a small piece of paper. Harry recognized it instantly as the paper that got him in trouble and the piece of paper that made him hope.

"List on the bottom, have a look?" Hagrid knelt close to Harry, handing him the paper carefully from where the boy began to quietly read aloud.

**Ok, that's the first chapter. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own harry potter.**

_**Sorry for the late update, school work and such. Hope you enjoy.**_

**CHAPTER 2:**

**New home, new Horrors**

To say that Harry was stressed would be an understatement. In his first week alone, he had been stalked, flirted with, semi kidnapped, bribed, surrounded, crowded and hated. One over-confident Gryffindor event went so far as to sneak into his bed one night.

The small boy had only wanted to make a friend, not become the schools 'adorable pet'.

-flashback-

_It all started on the train. Harry had been in his compartment by himself when a group a wizards and witches burst open the door and flooded in. Harry, terrified by the sudden act, leapt to the window and attempted to hide behind the thin red curtain residing there._

_"Hello?" Came a deep voice, as the curtain was opened away from the scared boy, revealing a bunch of curious eyes looking right at Harry. The boy squeaked slightly before falling to his knees, his long hair wrapping around his arms and legs an a black cacoon._

_"Oh, how CUTE!" A witch squealed, "We didn't mean to scare you! No we didn't, No we didn't" The girl putted, like she was talking to a dog, while picking up Harry and rubbing her cheek on his. The others in the group made chuckling and goggling noises before, together with Harry in their arms, they left the compartment and began running around the train and showing off the adorable new first year, all the while, said first year got increasingly distressed and upset._

_It was only when the group reached their 27th compartment that anyone did anything other than pet or hug Harry. His name was Draco, a rather tall and smartly dressed boy that held an air of superiority about him. The group had lifted Harry up and displayed him to the boy like some adorable puppy and began yelling about how cute the green eyed child was. Draco however, simply raised and eyebrow and turned away, resuming a conversation with the others who resided in the room. Harry's 'kidnappers' didn't appreciate the blondes lack of interest and resided to an extreme measure. Unbuttoning Harry's shirt and tying a piece of fabric around his neck before practically throwing the now crying boy at the Blonde._

_Draco looked at the pathetic boy now crying in his lap and sighed. He never really liked attention seekers and the group off attention seekers standing behind him had disturbed his peace and quiet._

_"Do you know who I am?" Draco growled as he rose to his feet, gently pushing Harry over to someone sitting next to him._

_"Are you Ok?" The person whispered, untying the fabric around Harry's neck and buttoning up his shirt. _

_"My name is Blaize", the boy, Blaize, smiled. "What's your name?"_

_"H...Harry..." Harry mumbles, tears still falling down his face. Blaize looked up at Draco and smiled at the way his friend calmly threatened the group of seniors. "Don't you worry Harry. Your safe now!"_

-end flashback-

Harry sighed as he walked down the hall towards potions. He had rather liked Blaise and Draco, they seemed nice enough but when Harry was sorted into Gryffindor, for some reason, the two boys ignored Harry. A boy named Ron had taken the opportunity to befriend the school pet and enjoyed stalking the small boy. Hermione, a bookworm of a witch, seemed content with sitting near Harry and listening to him talk. Harry didn't mind Hermione. She was quiet and respectful, unlike many in Gryffindor, but still held an amazing confidence. Her and Ron, together with a few other students, loved crowding around Harry, asking him how he keeps his hair smooth, or his skin perfect and pale. The harassment only got worse when they remembered he was Harry POTTER. The beautiful boy who lived.

_He must be an angel, the reincarnation of a flower, a sacred being,_ Were only a few of the many things people though about him.

**Ok, done, this was just a little wiggle chapter so you can see how Hogwarts was to him. **


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter, yay!**

Chapter 3:

First entry

"Tell me, what is the main ingredient in a classic draught of living death? Mr Potter" Snape stared at the long haired boy. Harry opened his mouth and mumbled slightly, looking down into his hands. The professor sighted. He didn't really hate the boy but he was too weak and quiet. Snape groaned when Hermione began to bombard the class with all suitable answers.

"Mr potter, come see me after dinner please." Snape received a slight nod in response before he dismissed his class, leaning back in his chair and sighing again.

**oOoHARRYoOoPOTTERoOo**

Harry chewed happily on his dinner, his hair pulled back into a loose braid and his robes crinkled and messed by the days activities. The usual barrage of people trying to pat, feed or tie the boy up was hitting its climax and Harry did his best to ignore it. He looked over to the Slytherin table and sighed as Draco and Blaize continued to ignore him.

The boy stood and dusted himself off, only then noticing the large collar that had been slipped around his neck. He sighed and turned on his heels, leaving the Hall for the potions classroom.

**oOoHARRYoOoPOTTERoOo**

Harry wiped away the tears that fell down his cheek as he sat by his bed. The large window showing off the night sky with a glossy shine.

_whats wrong?_

Harry snapped his head up and smiled at the familiar shadow sitting by him.

_Are you hurt?_

"I..."

_Tell me_

"I had hoped... this was going to be a new life but..."

_Is the attention that bad?_

"I'm not a dog" Harry sniffed, more tears falling from his eyes.

_A dog?_

"They push me, pat me, order me, try to train me, tie me up, set me free, lock me in rooms, feed me scraps. I... . I really am a freak..."

_revenge. I will give you revenge_

The shadow began to move, lifting away from the wall and becoming solid.

_Sleep little one. I'll take care of everything._

Harrys eyes began to droop and blur as he fell sideways and into the cold shadows arms.

_sleep._

**oOoHARRYoOoPOTTERoOo**

"Harry! Harry!" Harry slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the exited brown eyes of Ron.

"Harry! You'll never guess! The Great Hall was vandalised last night and the grand staircase has frozen! Students cant make it to there classes so schools cancelled for the day!"

**There we go. who is the shadow thing? hmm. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 4: the letter

Harry looked up at Ron with wide eyes before bolting up.

"W...What?" He cried quietly.

Ron raised a red eyebrow and tilted his head slightly. "Class is cancelled because we cant get anywhere..."

"What about the portrait shortcuts? Surly we can use them?" Harry inquired, a small sense of dread raising in his chest.

"No can do. Our nearest shortcut is on floor seven but we need stairs to get their, Slytherins are trapped in the dungeons because there only staircase has walked off somewhere with their nearest shortcut being floor one, Hufflepuffs _Can_ het to a class but that's it. Ravenclaw can get to charms and Potions, the library too." Ron nodded to himself, smirking slightly at how 'well informed' he was.

"Oh" Harry looked down. 'not good, not good, not good, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no' he thought, his long hair covering his face and falling around his body.

"Come down when your ready, the house-elves brought food for us." Ron laughed, one foot already out the door. Harry simply nodded.

'I did it again... What am I going to do? What if someone...'

_You wish is fulfilled, little one._

**oOoHARRYoOoPOTTERoOo**

"I apologise greatly for yesterdays inconvenience. The problem has been resolved and classes shall resume per the usual." Dumbledore's great voice echoed around the great hall before the old man re-joined his fellow teachers for breakfast.

Harry sighed slightly as the usual group hoarded around him as though nothing happened, but Harry's eyes noticed the bruises around several necks, abnormally long sleaves for the time of year and a few limps.

'at least no one's missing limbs this time' The boy thought as he pushed himself away from the table and left, not noticing the grey and brown eyes that followed him, sympathy filled in there orbs.

**oOoHARRYoOoPOTTERoOo**

Harry walked up to his dorm with heaviness in his chest. Potions was torture. Potion of soul, huh. All the girls and a fair few boys had practically smothered him for god knows how long and divination was no better. It has to be unprofessional to call students dolls and pretties.

He opened his curtains and moved to fall down only to stop mid thought and stare. On his bed, laying with a secret beauty, was a small bronze envelope. The boy slowly sat down reached out and opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry I cant be therewith you. I know that your feeling alone and I want to help. I hope that I can help but unfortunately only through these letters. I will look out for you, I promise. I can't tell you who I am, its against the rule, I can only watch from the background, but I want you to trust me. I'm right here._

_D.M_

'D.M? Who...' Harry looked down for the hundredth time that day only this time a small smile graced his lips.

'Ok, no name. I trust you. Who ever you are...'


End file.
